Walls
To compensate for the inability to use typical communication devices, the residents of the dark world have resorted to a standard practice of communicating through writing on various walls. Generally accredited to Daisuke, these information walls have since become both a mental comfort as well as a means of survival. School Building Chalkboard “Ms. Takeda, went to look for Keiji. Please wait here if you see this.” – Kaoru “I waited a long time for you to return. I got worried, so I went to look for you. If you see this, WAIT HERE.” – Ms. Takeda “Leaving this in case everyone leaves. I’m not sure what this place is, but if anyone sees this, please just wait here. I’ll be back once I find some food. If there are others, it would be better for us to stick together.” – Maibara Daisuke “Geez. I’m starving…Daisuke, hurry up with the food.” – Hibari “Keep your chin up, Hibari. We’ll make it out of this.” - Chiba “We haven’t left this room. Seems like no one comes back. We want to leave, but our spirits are getting low and our minds are going the more hunger sinks in. Writing on this board is probably the only thing helping right now.” – Hibari “It’s been 3 days now. Hibari seems to like writing on this board, but I find it a bit depressing…Although, it’s probably because of her that the mood isn’t as bad as it could be. Just wish she wasn’t sick today… I could use a bad joke or two.” – Nara Naowaki “Day 4. Thirsty. Drinking urine as last resort. Feeling sick.” – Hibari “Day 4. Everyone keeps staring at me. They look evil.” – Hibari “Day 4. Light-headed. Hard to breathe.” - Hibari “Day 5. Keep hearing things outside. Really cold.” – Hibari “Day 6. Birthday. Raped.” - Hibari “Day 7. Chiba and Naowaki went crazy. Killed them.” – Hibari “Day 7. Ate _______________…” – Hibari “Day 8. Alone.” - Hibari “Day 9. Leaving… Will probably die… Tell mom and dad I love them.” – Mochizuki Hibari, 18, Sonohara Academy, Class 3-A “Don’t go outside! There’s some kind of fucking monster out there! If it weren’t for this weird magic trick my friend pulled, I’d be dead right now!” – Mori Takashi “Just what the hell is going on here!? Where the hell are we!?” – Yoshikawa Ayase “The slow ones are blind.”- Makoto “I’m not sure whether this is all an elaborate prank or not, but I’m sure as hell not staying in this hell hole of a room. If you’re reading this and have any sense, you’ll do the same.” – Keigo “There’s no food in the cafeteria. Don’t waste your time going there.” - Souma “There are bodies everywhere! Just what the hell is this place!? Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke!?” - Shugo “Looks like some pretty horrible things happened here. But look, you can’t stay here for too long. If you can find food and shelter, stay there and hold them off.” – Hachita Reiji “Guns are our best option. Get close and your dead. To help everyone out, I’ve placed a few in the storage closet. It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing.”- Souma “What are these things!? They even managed to rip that freak Yusuke in half like it was nothing!” – Miyamoto Ise “Bullet wounds are too shallow. Cut them apart.” - Makoto Hospital Building- Linen Room Wall “Hello~ If you haven’t been able to figure it out yet, you’re dead. Welcome to Hell~ Just kidding. My name is Nakami Nao. I’m a 3rd year student from Kururugi High in Fuyuki. I’m playful, spontaneous, and super hot~ But enough about me. Let’s talk about you. Currently you are on the 8th floor of this abandoned hospital. Presumably you are alive, or at least alive enough to be reading this. Oh, and as for what this is, it’s an example of the communication system around here. Anyways, if you don’t wanna die, I recommend getting out of here as soon as possible.” –Nao “The elevator seems to be broken. Take the stairs if you wanna go anywhere. Watch out for the monsters.” –Nao “It looks like the people who come to this world end up in one of three places. An abandoned school (the most likely option), the park (the second most likely), and this hospital (which seems to be rare). I guess that makes us special.” –Nao “Seems like I killed someone again today. Pushed him right off the roof a building and he fell like Humpty Dumpty. Splat! Lol.” –Nao “I brought everyone some nice comfy blankets from the third floor. I had to steal from a few dead people and wash them though. But hey, that’s one of the hard decisions you make to survive, right? Sleep well~” –Nao “I scavenged some nice canned goodies for you guys. Hope you like them!” –Nao “I guess if you’re really hungry, you could always eat someone.” –Nao “Let me see, if I’ve got this right, there are Beezlebubs in the basement and Infants and… shoot. Anyways, watch your backs.” –Nao “The cheeks are perhaps the best part with the thighs coming in second. You want to get a cut which is exercised a lot. Something which blood has flowed through often… It’s tougher to chew, but it tastes better.” –Nao “I haven’t told you guys what it’s like outside yet have I? Well, as I’m sure most of you can imagine, it’s very foggy, but the fog doesn’t extend to everywhere. At first glance, it’s very depressing, but the peaceful silence is simply beautiful. There’s a park with all kinds of beautiful plants and scrubs and some of the trees even grow this really sweet fruit! There’s also a city. I haven’t been there much because I try to stay close to here, but I have been there once or twice to hall back some vegetables and stuff for you all. Sadly, the place isn’t as lively as the scenes we know. The buildings are in ruins and the whole place is falling apart. But the fallen structures wear the invading plant-life in such a lovely way… There’s also an ocean, that I hope you all get to see. And finally, this dying world is simply breathe-taking when it rains.” -Nao “I just found out how to get into the basement today! There’s all kinds of lovely reds down there. Crimson, Scralet, Vermillion, Carmine…” –Nao “Awwww. You guys are so mean. All the other walls have all kinds of people communicating on them. I know you guys are coming through here. I keep having to restock the food and my blankets keep going missing. Not to mention all the screams you can hear from like a mile away.” –Nao “I’m beginning to miss my home, you know. Of course I try to be cheerful for you all, but I’m actually quite sad, you see. It wasn’t much, but I had a nice little apartment to myself… Well, I did have a cat named Taiga~ I also miss normal food. Shrimp especially. I miss my friends too. I’d really like to go have ice cream with them right now.” –Nao “I met Maibara Daisuke today. He’s very handsome and quite reliable. If you are lucky enough to run into him, I guarantee that you’ll be safe. Of course, I wouldn’t mind if you all ran into me as well.” –Nao “’It’s no use crying over spilt evils. It’s better to mop them up laughing.’ What do you guys think about this quote from Eleanor Farjeon?” –Nao “Onigokko~ Onigokko~ Hide your demons~ Hide your demons~ Onigokko~ Onigokko~ Find the sinners~ Find the sinners~” –Nao “You guys… I found a way home~” –Nao “Well, while you guys have been some really crappy friends, I brought you all back some delicious food from the real world. I’ll leave it here for you guys, okay. Make sure you thank me! That’s all I ask.” –Nao “It seems like I’m coming here less and less these days. Sorry. I’ll bring you all some nice things soon~” –Nao “I finally gave into curiosity and joined the Neo-Salvanists. The initiation ceremony was pathetic and their words contradict themselves more times than others. But, I guess it’s kind of nice. There are a lot of people and they seem to at least have some knowledge of Mr. Gousai’s stuff.” –Nao “I think I’ll go home soon. I’m starting to feel bad again.” –Nao “I brought back more goodies again. I won’t ask for your thanks. This is simply my gift to you.” –Nao “Isn’t it ironic how life comes with so many expenses yet death comes so cheaply? It’s such a tragic flaw with the human design, is it not? No matter how hard man struggles to live on, man’s death is always something simple and trivial.” –Nao “I think this’ll be the last time I come here. Maybe I’ll drop by for memories sake every now and then, but there’s nothing left for me here. If you want to know how to get home, come find me. I’ll protect you until the end.” –Love, Nao-chan Park Building- Main Wall “This may be kind of stupid, but at the least it’s going to help me stay calm… My name is Maibara Daisuke of Sonohara Academy, Class 3-A. Me and some friends somehow ended up in an abandoned school building some ways from here. I went to look for food all over the place and hardly managed to come up with anything. By the time I found my way back to the school, it was painfully apparent that I’d never see my friends again. Anyways, if you’re reading this and you’re lucky enough to be here with someone you can trust, don’t get separated. Cover each other’s backs, first find shelter, then find food. For now, I’m going to keep moving and try to find a way out of here. I’ll try to leave messages on walls like this to help you out. This is day 14 for me. I’m going to do as much for you as I can.” –Maibara Daisuke “Leon Myer was here. Writing on the wall and joining the effort. Got 5 here with me.” –Leon Myer, 17, Yoshikawa High Transfer Student “My name is Mika. I’ll try to help too. I hope to run into you all soon.” -Sachida Mika “This sounds cheesy, but I guess it can’t hurt to help out too.” –Souma “Just out of curiosity, how did everyone else end up here? Last thing I remember is performing this weird ritual with my friends.” – Endoh Yuukimura “Same.” –Makoto “Ditto to that. I didn’t even want to do the damn thing in the first place. Now I’m knee deep in all kinds of weird shit.” –Keigo “The one from Fuyuki? Guess it’s real after all… Anyone see a weird shadow?” –Suzume “Yeah…Thing just popped out of nowhere and impaled my friend… Worse part is I couldn’t do anything about it. Think it has anything to do with this place?” –Fuuchide Akira “I was wondering if anyone has encountered any students from Sonohara Academy. They’re my students and I got separated from them when I was chased by this monster. The last time I saw them, we were in an abandoned school building not that far from here, I believe. They’re likely wearing their navy blue, military style uniforms and there’s nine of them in total. Please, if you’ve see them, let me know as soon as you can.” –Ms. Takeda “If it’s the same school I’m thinking about, they’re all probably dead by now. When I woke up in this place, that’s where I was. All that’s left there is blood and monsters. I was lucky to get out alive...” –Watanabe Yuma “Damn, these things are everywhere. This place seems like the only place I can catch my breath! Those grey things… I thought they couldn’t see us, but the minute we started to move they just lunged at us!” –Keigo “There are lots of them along the river. Either go at night or take the long way around and go down from the west bank. If you have the luxury, try to stay in a group of at least three. Dedicate at least one person to carrying essentials. That way, the other two can fight without being encumbered. ”- Souma “Yeah. Adding on to what Souma said, if you follow the river you should end up in the city. This park is pretty big, so I recommend keeping track of where you’re going. Once you’re in the city, find a nice shop or something and get some rest. Souma and I will try to explore more of the area in the meantime.” – Hisagi Shuu “Okay guys, this may seem like a lot, but it’s a message of survival. First off, I think it’s only necessary that we develop some kind of system of communication. Cell phones and the like seem to have their batteries drained extremely fast whenever we use them here. From what I’ve seen, I’d say we’d get 2-3 quick calls, tops. So try to use your cellphones only for an emergency. It’s not perfect, but this wall system seems to be working okay in terms of relaying information. This building seems to get a lot of traffic and is relatively safe compared to everywhere else I’ve seen. So for now, I think it’s only appropriate that we call this Base and this message center Wall #1. Second, since compasses don’t appear to work, I’ve taken the liberty to use this building’s position to set up directions. This back wall faces north and the entrance south. With this in mind, I recommend everyone head northwest to the mist’s edge and into the city. Sadly, there’s not much hope there, but it seems to be a good place to gather supplies. It should take about 45 minutes on foot.”-Maibara Daisuke “Amazing Daisuke-san! Even if there’s no one in the city, it feels good knowing that someone is out there trying to help. And figuring out that this mist isn’t everywhere, thank you! And while we’re at it, we should come up with a name for those monsters so we can share information about them. So, I was thinking we could call those grey things, Cadavers. Because they move like zombies, you know.” – Mai “Those fleshy-blobs that look like mashed-up bugs = Beezlebubs.” –Mai “Sorry, last one. That really creepy black thing with the spines and the tail… we’ll call that the Hannibal. WATCH OUT FOR THIS ONE!” –Mai "Hey! We need some kind of solidarity! I think... we should call ourselves something like the Dwellers!" –Mai “Great idea, Mai. This’ll really help share some strategies.” –Daisuke I managed to meet up with a small group on my way back here. Along the way, we ran into a group of those things, Cadavers, and lost two of our own. Fortunately however, we managed to acquire one of the creature’s bodies without the others eating it. Upon cutting it open, we’ve immediately been able to determine that while it remains human in appearance, its anatomy is far from it. I’ve only been able to determine a few things because the body is so alien, but I believe that their heart is in their abdomen where the human diaphragm would be. Furthermore, the brain doesn’t seem to be located in their head, it’s mostly some kind of fluid sack with contents corrosive to the touch. I also believe them to be blind due to their movements and the fact that there are no nerves connecting their eyes to the rest of their body. We’ll be heading towards the city in the morning. Hopefully I’ll be able to find some tools to conduct a more thorough examination later.” –Ms. Takeda “Finally made it this far. With the river being so close by, it’ll be nice to have some fresh water to drink after all this time.” –Kyouhei “So did anyone ever figure out why the cellphones die so fast around here?” –Travis Bayer “I saw on this one American show once that apparitions and spirits can use the energy from electrical devices to manifest themselves. It may be a little far-fetched, but maybe these things that are coming after us are using the energy.” –Miyahara Eichi “Don’t drink the water. My friend got really sick. He’s okay now, but for the last three days I thought he was going to die…” –Emiri “@Eichi: You might actually be on to something. After I used some high-level sorcery, a large swarm of monsters came out of nowhere not too long after. I hypothesize, based off of what you’ve said, that they either used or were attracted to the residual energy. There’s also the words of the ritual that sent us here to consider…” –Sora “Sorcery? Why whatever are you boys talking about~? Oh. Also, the water was fine when I drank it. I found it quite refreshing.” –Nakami Nao “Don’t drink the damn water!”-Souma “Pro tip, if you find paper or something, don’t waste it trying to map out the area.” –Hisagi Shuu “The water is harmless.”- Makoto “Forget about the Cadavers and the damn water! Is everyone going to just ignore that fucking black armor that’s waltzing around!? For the love of god, please tell me you all aren’t that stupid!” -Nagato “I’ve seen no such thing. And I’ve been here for awhile now. You sure it wasn’t a nightmare or something?” –Tousuke “There’s no way. I’ve seen it too! I just didn’t want to talk about it because it all seemed so unreal… even for this place… That monster, that THING is different from the rest! Not only is it powerful, but it knows things the others don’t. If it sees you, it kills you. I just know it! And even if you manage to get away somehow, it finds you and torments you… First it made me watch as Mari-chan died…now it’s after me!!!” –Karin “Pics or it didn’t fucking happen.” –Keigo “I haven’t seen this thing either. Sure sounds scary enough though. Anyone have any more info on this thing?” –Fuuchide Akira “How the fuck are we supposed to have info on something we’ve never seen, idiot? If you ask me, it just sounds like those two have cracked. I’m sure we’d havve all seen something like this already. Unless it’s Daisuke, Souma, or Shuu, shit like this ain’t worth listening to, in my opinion.” –Keigo “So does anyone know what’s up with those loony zealots at the church in the city? I didn’t want to get too close to them, but it seems like some kind of cult is forming.” –Hachita Reiji “I know of them. They refer to themselves as Neo-Salvanist and they claim to have figured out how to escape from this world. Although their methods seem highly questionable and I doubt anything will come of it. As you said, it’s a cult. They are nothing more than the delirious whom have become lost in despair. They pass around their women to rid themselves of sin and brainwash their members into believing something will come from these ‘ritual killings’.” –Nakami Nao “Who’s the one placing all the flowers everywhere? I didn’t know we had flowers in this place.” –Shugo “Mika.” –Makoto “It would seem that there are three entry points into this world. I’ve examined the sites where people I’ve met say they woke up and it would seem so far that this is true. These locations are this park, a hospital near the city, and a school building to the southeast… Also, it would seem that the creatures inhabiting this world withdraw as night falls. I’m not sure exactly why this is yet; however, I can’t help but fear that there is good reason behind it. So if you can help it at all, try not to go out at night. Finally… I would once again like to ask if anyone has seen any students from Sonohara. Please… even the slightest bit of information will do.” –Ms. Takeda “Ooooo~ You went to the hospital? Did you go up to the eighth floor by chance? How about down to the basement?” –Nakami Nao “Chalk up Takeda on the list of useful people. I’ve seen some of her stuff on other walls. Good shit. But seriously woman, if you ain’t seen them yet, they’re beast shit by now.” –Keigo “Everyone, if you’re going to the city, stay away from the area with that cult! They took my friend Chie and said that her body had to be sacrificed. I didn’t want to leave her, but I was lucky enough to get away. But… it cost me my left arm.” –Suzume “I can’t take this anymore! I want to go home! Someone – anyone – you have to have found a way back!” –Suzume “Maibara Daisuke is dead. Me, him, and Makoto-san were attacked by some kind of black armor. Daisuke-san… didn’t make it.” –Mika “There’s no way… What are we going to do if Daisuke’s dead!? What the hell are we supposed to do!? Tell me, did he find a way out of this place? Did he say anything before he died? That guy is like the original Dweller or something isn’t he? He had to have at least been on to something!” –Shugo “What about Makoto? Wasn’t she always with him?” –Hisagi Shuu “I wonder. Makoto-chan did seem rather unstable last time I saw her…” –Nakami Nao “As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Nao. As much as I think she just likes to start shit up, I’ve never had a good feeling about Makoto. And with all that power, it wouldn’t have been hard for her to cut down even someone as strong as Daisuke…” –Sato Shino “So is everyone just going to ignore how Mika said something about that black armor!? That same black armor that I mentioned before!? Makoto may be weird, but she’s not going to kill one of her friends. Besides, Mika specifically said that the armor killed Daisuke, not Makoto.” -Nagato “I don’t know much about Mika or Daisuke, but I’m pretty sure I saw that girl Makoto chowing down on a human arm just a day or two ago…” “Here’s a theory, Makoto is this black armor that limp dick Nagato keeps bitching about. I mean, she does wear that black outfit. And hell, I’ve seen some weird shit happen in this world. So trust me when I say this, when someone goes bat-shit crazy, and you’re scared out of your mind, it’s not unusual to see something else. OH, and don’t forget how she’s always giving tips that contradict what people we know are right always say. And to top it all off, she is always revisiting places. Has she showed up to defend herself? I think not. Heh. For all we know Mika could be leeching off of her, as pathetic as she is.” –Keigo “We don’t have the time for this. We have to move forward now more than ever. I think it’s about time we leave this place behind and find a new main base. Everyone, if you’re reading this, come to the Vanille Hotel at Mist’s Edge. I know that a lot of you want to avoid it because of the Neo-Salvanist cult, but Daisuke spent a great deal of time in the area. I feel strongly that may mean something.” –Hisagi Shuu “Daisuke’s last words: ‘Don’t give up.’” –Makoto “Maibara Daisuke. Sonohara Academy, Class 3-A. 3235 days. He truly was a light in the darkness.” Park Building- Armory Wall “I moved some stuff around and left some weapons here. It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing. Take no more than you need to. 1) You don’t want to be weighed down and 2) You never know when you’ll find something useful.” –Maibara Daisuke “This is divine retribution for our sins! If we atone now those things will go away!” “Damn Zealots. Creeps me out knowing that one actually got in here.” -Hachita Reiji “Those damn things just keep coming! Anyone have any luck finding anything out? Weaknesses? Something?” –Shugo “Beat the shit outta them.” -Keigo “Shoot em in the head and run.” -Suzume “Running out of food. Going to raid a convenience store. Be back in the morning.” -Keigo “Shooting them in the head seems to work best. They stay down the longest.”-Hisagi Shuu “Thanks for the tips guys. I feel a little better going against those things now.”- Mika “Cut them. Don’t waste your ammo.”- Makoto “They’re too strong to take head on. Don’t shoot unless you have to.”- Souma “Don’t listen to Makoto.” -Souma Ruin's Field- Dilapidated Building Wall “Decided to take a break. Setting up a base! Seeing how as our little merry band is becoming more organized, I figured I contribute. Yeah. This is a base now~” –Inihara Mai “Good call. This place seems a little treacherous, but the only bases around here were pretty much the school and the park building.” –Ishika Haru “Seems like we missed everyone. We’re heading out west for now to see if we can find anything useful.” –Shugo “Ah! Speaking of useful stuff, I guess I should write up some info in case someone new swings through.” –Inihara Mai “We’ll call this place Ruins Field, for future reference~ I hope no one has any objections.” –Inihara Mai “Okay, let’s start off with basic stuff. This place (Ruins Field) is between two major points, the park building and the school building. If you’re reading this, and you’re new to all this, chances are you’re coming from one of those areas. Anyways, from here, I recommend you head northwest (North is the direction this wall is facing by the way. Just a little something we do to help with directions. Pretty neat, huh?). If you do that, you should be able to end up at the park building. People usually are there, so yeah. Hope that helps!” –Inihara Mai “This is how we communicate around here, btw.” –Inihara Mai “Hey guys. I don’t suppose anyone has heard anything else from/about that Daisuke fellow? I haven’t really been keeping track of time, but it has to have been almost two months since that message was left in the park building.” –Nara Morihiko “Yeah, I was beginning to wonder about that myself. The guy seemed to be pretty good at whatever he was doing, so I was hoping we’d see something from him again. Anyways, heading towards the school for a food raid.” –Ryota “Mai-san, you’re a life saver! Thank you so much for your help! Thanks to you, I was able to reunite with my friends. Though we’re still not sure exactly what is going on, we’re trying to help out where we can.” –Karin “This is just like one of those freaky zombie films! Don’t get bitten! Don’t let them touch you! The virus spreads through wounds!” –Nagato “Calm the fuck down. Stupidity gets you killed. Anyway, as for relevant things, Mai and I bumped into the guy a few days back when we went to the hospital. I'm not sure if Mai is still tagging along with him, but I figured you'd all like to know.” –Keigo “Keigo has the virus! He has inhuman ability and he started shooting lighting! He’s transformed into a monster!” –Nagato “You should stay inside at night.”-Makoto “Screw you, Nagato! This is not a virus!” –Keigo “We encountered a spinney, black creature today which was capable of breathing fire. This creature was unlike anything we’ve ever encountered before, as there was virtually nothing we could do to stop it. Not only does it possesses a level of agility far beyond anything we could match, but its entire body is covered in a thick, armor-like exoskeleton. Even bullets seem to be useless against it. Furthermore, it appears to have a thinking capacity close to, if not on par with, that of a human being. We barely survived our encounter and we lost two of the young men in from group. If you see this creature, I advise you avoid it.” –Ms. Takeda “There’s a rumor that this Daisuke guy is back. My group and I will be heading off towards the park building in the morning to see if anything new is there.” –Tsumura Gou “Wow. Doesn’t look like anyone has been here for awhile, but it’s understandable. Anyways, update. We Dwellers (this is the name of solidarity,in case you didn’t know) have pretty much gathered in the city. It was a little difficult at first, but we’ve united under the leadership of Maibara Daisuke-san. We don’t have much of a name yet, but we’re more organized than ever. I can’t go into super detail because my pen is running out, but here is a general overview of our little organization. *Leader- Maibara Daisuke *Second in Command(?)- Iori *First Commando Unit/ Advanced Combat Division- Katsumata Keigo *Second Commando Unit/Weaponry and Tactics- Hiisagi Shuu *First Defense Unit/ First Response- Shiba Kyouhei *Medical Division - Yunokawa Suzume *Enemy Research Division- Inihara Mai *Reconnaissance & Communications- Sachida Mika *Head of Instruction- Watanabe Yuma So if you run into one of us, you can trust us. Ok~” –Mai “Operations are starting to migrate towards the city. As such, we’re taking what we can that is of use with us this time. However, because we understand that new arrivals are very likely, we’ll be leaving select items behind. In the kitchen, within the sink cabinet, if you remove the inner mat, you should find what I’m talking about underneath a loose board.” –Hiisagi Shuu City Approach - Memoir Station "Travelling with this guy named Maibara Daisuke. Can't say I know very much about him at the moment, but he's pretty smart... and kinda handsome. Anyways, not sure who all will see this, but I'm just going to leave this message behind to let you all know that I'm doing alright and that Daisuke is an ally. It's been so long since we've seen another being that wasn't a monster, but we're hanging in there. As always, forming a wall for communication. We stumbled across this place by chance and it seems fairly safe... So we're going to make a checkpoint out of this. I'll try and make this place more noticeable topside when we leave in the morning. Think I'll call this place Memoir Station." -Inihara Mai "I'll try and keep this short. As Mai said, it's been a long time since we've run into anyone. By my estimate, I'd have to say at least three months now, at the least. Whether or not we've been incredibly unlucky or very lucky is up in the air, but I digress. What I want to say for now is that I've noticed some oddities in the flow of time here. Though I'm not sure whether it's the hunger or fatigue playing tricks on my mind, it would seem that some days are incredibly short and some nights are incredibly long. And it's never the same either... But I suppose it's not much to go on at the moment. For now, I'll guess I'll just try to rest up." -Maibara Daisuke "Oh man, you guys don't know how good it is to know there are other people who somehow got sucked into this hellhole. Though I can't say I've been here for that long, knowing there's a place like this where I can catch my breath for a bit... Well, I sure you guys understand. Though I'm not sure where you guys are, I'll be looking out for ya. Look out for me too. I'm a guy with crazy red hair and a black fur-collar jacket. I've been told I'm kinda hard to miss." -Mochizuki Hiroshi "Well I suppose I'll ask the obvious question. Anyone know anything about that weird ritual which sent us all here?" -Atsusa Sango "Maibara-kun, everyone, we've been looking for you all for so long now. You'll be happy to know that this place is almost exactly northwest of the park... and not to far from the hospital building either. I hope I get this right... This wall is pointing west. So if you're trying to find everyone, I think you should head in that direction. We miss you." -Sachida Mika "Since a lot of people seem to be coming through here, I decided to do us all some good and stuck my neck out a bit. Went to the hospital and picked up a bunch of supplies. Not exactly sure where they're all coming from, but there's a shitload of the stuff in the linen room on one of the upper floors." -Okanda Rokuro "It's good to know there are more people out there who are doing well against adversity. It's good for the spirit. Either way, some others and I are basically getting a feel for the lay of the land by following the river that flows from the park. We'll be leaving some supplies in case anyone else decides to rest here. In the event that we find something, we'll head back in this direction and let you guys know. However, there are a few things I would like to say before I leave, though you're free to believe me at your leisure. Well... I guess I'll just leave with one thing for now... In regards to what Daisuke said, there are indeed some sort of time anomalies occurring in this world. Like it being day in one area... and night in another, despite the fact that only 3 hours of daylight were experienced. It's not much to go on, but it's something to keep in mind for the time being. Endure and survive." -Hiisagi Shuu "Awwwwwww. You people are sooooo boring! Is nobody going to talk about the magic and the monsters and all of the crazy people~?" -Nakami Nao ...(there was more but tooru decided to not examine it) Category:Extra